An implantable neurostimulation device includes a housing for receiving a proximal end of an implantable electrical stimulation lead and electrically connecting the circuitry of the device to appropriate components of the stimulation lead to enable stimulation of tissue in a patient. The housing includes electrical contacts corresponding to terminal electrodes located along the proximal end of the stimulation lead. The terminal electrodes are connected to corresponding stimulation electrodes located along the distal end of the stimulation lead via wires running through the stimulation lead. Electrical stimulation pulses are generated at the device and transmitted through the electrical contacts, terminal electrodes, wires, and stimulation electrodes to the tissue to be stimulated. A typical electrical contact for such a device is made of platinum or an alloy of approximately 90% platinum and approximately 10% iridium. Platinum is expensive, but resistant to oxidation and corrosion that may adversely affect electrical connectivity between the electrical contact and the corresponding terminal electrode of the stimulation lead.